Lost
by CrueFan21
Summary: While out on a picnic in the woods, Anna and Elsa get lost. A sisterly oneshot.


Lost

* * *

"It's so pretty, out here," Anna said.

"Yes, it is," Elsa agreed.

The Arendelle sisters were currently eating lunch in a forest clearing, not too far from the castle. Kristoff had shown Anna the place last week, and Anna instantly fell in love with it. The sun shone brightly through the trees, basking down on the sisters. It was a warm day, but not too hot, which both Anna and Elsa thought was perfect weather. They sat on a blanket with their picnic basket, enjoying each other's company, as well as admiring the weather. As they ate their sandwiches, the sister's talked about what they planned to do tomorrow.

"Let's go swimming," Anna suggested.

"I'd love too, but I don't know how to swim," Elsa confessed.

"That's OK. I'll teach you. It's easy."

"I don't know, Anna."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

Elsa smiled. "Alright. But please be patient with me. I probably won't take to it as fast as you did."

The sisters finished what remained of their lunch, before laying on the blanket, watching the clouds. The clearing that they were in was surrounded by trees, but there was still a large opening for them to look at the sky.

"This is so relaxing," Anna commented.

"Indeed. We need to come here more often," Elsa agreed.

"Kristoff says this is one of his favorite places to be. He comes here when he needs to think," Anna explained.

"I can see why, it's very peaceful," Elsa said.

"Yeah, and it's really deep into the woods too."

Elsa grew concerned. She knew that it would be dark soon, so it would be best if they starting walking back to the palace now. They didn't have any torches with them; making the darkness impossible to see through if they were still out here.

"What do you say we head on back?" Elsa asked. "It'll be dark soon."

"Ok."

Anna gathered what was left of their food into the picnic basket, and rolled up the blanket. When she was finished, Anna led the way out of the clearing.

"You do know the way out, right?" Elsa asked.

"Of course! I came here with Kristoff last week. We just keep heading in this direction."

Anna and Elsa continued walking straight, only to find that they weren't any closer to the entrance. Deeper and deeper into the forest they went, with trees surrounding them on both sides. Eventually, the trees began to block out what little sunlight was left, making it harder to see. They had been walking for over twenty minutes, when Elsa spoke up.

"Anna, are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Yeah, it's just a little ways further," Anna said.

"Really? Because I don't remember us walking this far when we came in," Elsa confessed.

"Don't worry, Elsa, I know where I'm going."

"Ok, then."

The sisters walked for another twenty minutes, still seeing nothing but trees, and no end in sight. Eventually, they passed a stump, which Elsa knew she had seen before.

"Anna, I think we're lost," she said.

"What? No, we're not."

"I think we are. I remember seeing that stump over an hour ago. I think we've been going in circles."

Anna looked at the stump. She too recalled seeing it not too long ago.

"Hmm. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere," she said, looking around.

"Well, we better figure it out soon, because it'll be dark in an hour," Elsa said.

"Ok. I'm trying to remember exactly where Kristoff took me, the last time I was here," Anna said. "I wish I brought my compass. That would be really useful right now."

"It's fine, let's just try and retrace our steps," Elsa said.

Elsa took charge, leading Anna in another direction. Truth be told, she wasn't sure this was the correct way out, but it was better than standing around doing nothing. The hour soon passed, and it grew dark. It was now at a point where Anna and Elsa could barely see each other. They both started to get worried.

"Elsa, it's almost completely dark, where are we?"

"I don't know, Anna," Elsa confessed.

"What are we going to do if we can't see?" Anna asked.

It was a logical question; one that Elsa knew had to be addressed.

"If it gets to a point where we can't see, we'll just camp here for the night," she said.

"Camp here? But we didn't bring a tent!" Anna exclaimed.

"I know. It'll be uncomfortable, but we'll manage."

"Ok."

Eventually, it did come to a point where they couldn't see, so Elsa suggested they make camp for the night. Anna unfolded the blanket, wrapping it around Elsa and her.  
"This way we can both be warm," Anna said.

Elsa giggled. "I can take the cold, Anna, it's you I'm worried about."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have you."

Even though she couldn't see it through the darkness, Elsa was smiling at Anna.

"Here, let's lean back to back against each other. That way we can rest our heads," Elsa said.

The sisters switched positions, leaning back against each other. They didn't fall right asleep; instead choosing to stay up, talking to one another.

"Sorry I couldn't find the way out," Anna apologized.

"It's OK, Anna. You've only been here once, it's understandable if you can't remember everything about this place."

"I guess, but I wish I was in my bed right now."

"Me too, but it is, what it is. Don't worry, we'll find our way out tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Anna said. "Hey, Elsa!"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I really enjoyed our picnic today. Can we do it again sometime?"

"Of course we can, Anna. I really like that clearing where we ate. It's the perfect spot for a picnic."

"I agree. It is so pretty."

"Only next time, let's make sure we know the way out beforehand," Elsa said.

Anna laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I'm bringing both a map and a compass next time. I didn't realize how huge these woods were."

Suddenly, they heard a wolf howl. Elsa grew scared, clinging onto Anna for comfort.

"It's Ok, Elsa. That howl sounded pretty far away. I think we're safe."

"Yes, I suppose we are."

Anna took Elsa's hand in her own, squeezing it gently.

"Let's try, and get some sleep."

"Ok. Hey, Anna!"

"Yes, Elsa?

"I love you."

Anna turned around, giving Elsa a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, Elsa. Today has been a fun day."

"Indeed."

They dozed off to sleep, backs against each other, both holding hands. When the sun rose, Elsa was the first to wake up. She gently nudged Anna awake.

"Anna, it's morning," she said.

Anna yawned, stretching her arms out into the sky.

"I was having a great dream," she said.

"About what?"

"About the two of us, getting lost in the woods together."

"Haha. That actually happened, Anna. We're still in the woods."

Anna looked around, remembering their situation from yesterday.

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Come on, let's get going."

They picked up their things, and began walking again in a different direction. After an hour or so, they began to see a clearing up ahead. Elsa recognized it as the one they entered through, yesterday.

"We made it!" Anna cried. "But was there ever any doubt?"

"I'll admit, I was worried at one point," Elsa admitted.

"Yeah, but I knew we'd find our way out. And besides, we got to spend the night together, sleeping under the stars. It doesn't get any better than that."

"It was an experience, that's for sure. And if there's one person I wouldn't mind getting lost in the wood with, it's you Anna."

"Thank you, Elsa. Now let's hurry back to the castle, and get into our swimwear. Today is your first swimming lesson, young lady."

Elsa smiled, rolling her eyes. "Lead on, Anna."

* * *

 **A/N: I enjoyed writing this oneshot. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
